


Truth Inside Us All

by lilolilyrae



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: A town called Eureka, Episode: s03e14 Ship Happens, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Lverse, Vickyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: It's femslash February and I wanted to at least try to write some femslash, so...MarySueVerse requested this ship, sorry that it doesn't really have much plot, hope you still like it!Writing style probably largely adapted fromthis geraskier seriesbecause I read it right before writing this... Not sure I'm any good at writing like this, but I ain't changing it.Also I never know what to tag these characters bc like- they're completely ooc, barely exist in canon?? I only took Victoria's name and species from canon, and Cleo didn't even have a name except Kim 2.0?? What do I tag them as, ocs or no?
Relationships: Cleo Yamasaki/Victoria (lverse)
Kudos: 1
Collections: lverse





	Truth Inside Us All

**Author's Note:**

> It's femslash February and I wanted to at least try to write some femslash, so...
> 
> MarySueVerse requested this ship, sorry that it doesn't really have much plot, hope you still like it! 
> 
> Writing style probably largely adapted from [this geraskier series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587544) because I read it right before writing this... Not sure I'm any good at writing like this, but I ain't changing it.
> 
> Also I never know what to tag these characters bc like- they're completely ooc, barely exist in canon?? I only took Victoria's name and species from canon, and Cleo didn't even have a name except Kim 2.0?? What do I tag them as, ocs or no?

Victoria has lived for three hundred odd years by the time they meet

Hasn't allowed herself to feel for a hundred of them,

But she feels for her.

She had cursed herself, before- not cursed because she would call it a curse, it was a blessing in fact, for her, not to feel- no, it was a curse by definition-

Leaving her even more cynical than before

But less suicidal

Yes it was a curse, a dark spell, or maybe science no-one but Lucandra understood yet

With no one left alive to lift it.

Except- there's a failsafe

Because the evil that cursed her upon her request was a secret romantic

Wanting her to experience true love

Because she has felt, all along, just not aware of it, detached 

But the moment she feels

Truly feels for the woman in front of her

That artificial, alien- like being

Who still _is_

Yes, she is so bright eyed and curious

And just a little bit cynical, sarcastic the way Vicky likes it

Because she _had_ been sentenced to death, just for not having been born a natural way

For having data no-one else had

In her very cells.

And Vicky saves her,

Helps, at least,

And Cleo is bright-eyed and only a little mechanical and _alive_

Yes, _Cleo_ , because Victoria named her, because everyone should at least have the option of a given name,

And she sticks to it.

As soon as Vicky starts feeling for her, it hits her like,

Like she can't even describe, 

She had un-learned feelings a long time ago

And Cleo is no help

She hasn't quite learned what feelings are yet

No, that isn't right 

She learned all about it and more

But it is one thing to know a theory and another to experience it first hand,

And Vicky feels like she's taking advantage, at first,

Because Cleo has to learn to live, 

The next time they meet, it's in a different place

Cleo has made a name for herself in more than the literal sense

She knows how humanity works

And Vicky touches her, no, lets Cleo touch her first, 

Fingers sliding over cold pale skin

And shouldn't she be the robot out of them both?

She let's her touch her, touches her back, because that is easy, that she understands 

That she knows Cleo understands

But she still feels like it isn't enough 

Like she isn't enough 

Like Cleo hasn't lived enough to fairly be able to choose 

And she let's her go.

It's years until they meet again-

But what are years when you are not bound to mortal passing of time?

They meet again and they know-

And they feel,


End file.
